Golfers are constantly seeking to improve their swing techniques to improve control and maximize distance. One common mistake is excessive hip movement, both in rotation and lateral sway, while attempting to hit the ball. It is not a matter of the total turn of the golfer's swing, but rather, the coiled energy or torsional force provided by the torso twist and the efficient transmission of that energy to the ball. By limiting hip-turn with respect to the turn of his upper body, and by maintaining his hips approximately centered with respect to his feet, the golfer can maximize the amount of energy transferred to the golf ball.